The present invention relates to an airbag module.
In a position where a passenger is very close to the cover of the gas bag of an airbag module, which is also called the out off position (Oop), the opening airbag cap and the unfolding gas bag can cause considerable injury to the passenger. The passenger is struck in this position by the unfolding gas bag while in the normal sitting position he only contacts the gas bag after the bag has unfolded. A particularly dangerous situation then arises for the passenger if prior to the unfolding of the gas bag he is resting very close to the airbag module or if he is resting with his head or chest on the gas bag cover. On the passenger side there are additional dangers if the passenger is sitting in the wrong position relative to the airbag module.
In order to reduce these dangers, airbag modules are already known wherein at least one component part is pushed away from the passenger as the gas bag unfolds. Thus a gas bag system is known for vehicles from DE 44 30 588 C1 wherein the gas bag system is fixed on the motor vehicle so that it can be moved away at least in part from the vehicle passenger. The reaction forces which occur during the airbag function are used to move away the airbag module. The gas bag system is thereby fixed on elements which can be three-dimensionally or elastically deformed through the action of the gases which are formed. With this gas bag system the gas bag cover is also moved away from the passenger together with the remaining structural groups, such as gas generator, diffuser and gas bag.
With this arrangement the gas bag system is to be moved away from the passenger before the gas bag unfolds and the gas bag cover opens. However it cannot be ruled out that the unfolding process of the gas bag continues before the end of the moving process so that the gas bag cover opens before the minimum required distance has been reached between the folded gas bag and passenger.
The object of the invention is therefore to reduce the risk of danger for the passenger through an airbag unit.